


Hyrulian Warriors

by YoruNoUmare



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoruNoUmare/pseuds/YoruNoUmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a girl who absolutely adores Zelda, and wants to be a warrior, but can't, because warriors don't exist now, she dreams one night of a escapade she would go through in Zelda. When morning comes, she doesn't awake. She got her wish-she is now going to be a warrior of Hyrule. Now, off of the Brightside, Midna made no mistake in taking this human from her realm-it was her duty to her past ally, Link. Midna could not go back to Hyrule by her mirror, and she sensed great distress from magic a lot like twilight in it, so she traveled to the girl's realm and took her to her world's entryway. Now Midna,Link,and this new girl have to figure what is wrong with Hyrule before it breaks apart. This is guaranteed to be a hilarious ride!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Lenora! It is 11 at night! Get off that Wii right now!" Lenora's mother yelled. Lenora groaned. She was fighting the final battle of twilight princess and had no intentions of following her mother's orders. Sadly, her mother knew this was the case. Final battle or not, Lenora always did something like this. So Lenora's mother swept by her-careful not to get in her field of vision- and swiftly turned the Wii off. The screen went black and Lenora stood there, frozen, knowing she didn't save. Her mother looked at her with disappointment. "Bed.Now." Lenora, flabbergasted did as she was told very quickly, fearing for her mother's life. Lenora laid on her bed and closed her eyes. No doubt she was tired, but Zelda was like coffee to her-she could go on like this for days. She passed into a deep sleep, and it would be like this for a couple hours, which was perfect for her visitor. Meanwhile Midna, in her false form, fled from her kingdom quickly. She went to a vacant little shed and opened a portal. She saw the house that she had seen before, because of recent boredom, she had been spying on other realms quite regularly. The human realm, especially, she found them hilarious. She replayed the action the mother and daughter had just a few minutes before and had to stifle her laugh. To think, humans were fighting over her too! She shook her head and became serious. Now is not the time for jokes. She changed the image to present-day and walked into the portal, just as she heard the shouts of her guards.

Link was now racing on towards Lanayru, the last god that has been untouched by the horrible darkness blanketing Hyrule. He came just in time to see Lanayru's light stolen. Lanayru yelled in pain and the darkness swept across his realm too. He looked to the creature that took it-but it was gone. Nothing but grey smoke in where it probably stood. Link fell to the ground, and after a few moments, became a wolf. He saw he was the same wolf as he was when the other twilight covered Hyrule 'Midna? Is she doing this? No, she wouldn't...Would she?' He thought to himself. He saw Epona looking at him shocked. He nodded his head. Epona was a smart animal-she knew what this meant. Epona began to canter towards Eldin's realm, where Link would await her. Link, himself began to race towards Zelda's keep, he was afraid for her safety. She did have a third of the triforce, after all. Link's mind raced as his legs did. Thinking of who in Hyrule or in the Twilight realm could have done this, and wanted to.

Midna grabbed the human, whom was very frail to her twilight strength, and ran from her room. Once safe, she opened a portal and leaped through it, into a dark cavern. She was meters away from the home-across the country. Nobody knew this place existed. and hopefully, nobody would ever know. In the cavern there was a azure waterfall, rushing into a giant crystal-clear lake. 'I hope this ends well, forgive me, my people, and my ally, Link' she thought as she plunged herself and the girl feet-first into the waterfall. Midna closed her eyes. It would be a while before they reached Hyrule, unlike the mirror, this portal was slow. She kept a grip on the girl's wrist to where they did not drift across Hyrule when it came to the point that they would cross over. Midna was unaware to the fit Lenora was making. Lenora, still very asleep, was having a very, very bad dream. She imagined Link going up against a terrifying beast with Midna by his side. She screamed as Link and Midna were both grabbed-an squished like grapes. She waited and waited for a miracle, maybe the triforce would aid them? Bring them back? She waited for that, but saw that Hyrule was dissipating-it was breaking- She felt terrible dread as people were being slaughter in the towns of Hyrule, she could hear their screams and the monsters killed them too. 'The triforce would have never allowed this...' she thought. 'They really are dead.' She gasped as the blackness in a vast shape looked at her with piercing red eyes. "You're next." It said, then bellowed and reached for her. She kicked at it at felt herself being slung across something soft. "Idiot." a voice said. "Open your eyes!" Lenora did as she was told and saw something that could never be true. "M-Midna?" she stuttered. Midna helped her up. They were in a protected area of light, the very last area of Hyrule that was untouched. A place that even Link or Zelda knew about. Midna looked at the girl with a glare, but obviously not intended for the young girl. "Girl, we have a lot of stuff to talk about, so you might as well get comfortable. What's your name?" She asked. Lenora was still shocked and didn't speak.

Midna sighed and snapped her fingers in front of her. "Wake up you miserable human! Yes, yes I know im your little princess deity, but there is no time to be worshipping me. That can come later. What is your name?" Lenora snapped back out of it. "Lenora, ma'am." She said faintly. Midna rolled her eyes. "NOBODY calls me ma'am. I don't even know why stupid humans do it, to be honest. My name is Midna, as you know. So say it with me. Mid-" "I got that princess! im not a miserable human, and im sure not a imbecile! Your name is Midna, mine is Lenora, glad to meet your acquaintance now get me OUT of here. Now." Midna laughed. "That there is the Lenora I watch!" She said, ignoring her suspicious look. "Lenora, did I say it right? Yes, I did. Lenora, I brought you here because we need to help Link. Hyrule is blanketed in twilight again, but this is not Zant's. Not mine either. So I needed to investigate and I brought you with me, since you always wanted to be a warrior." "I never said I wanted-" But she was cut off. She stared in shock as Midna's face distorted to look like hers. "I wish I could be a Hyrulian warrior..." The face, solemn and sad, whispered. Then it was Midna again, smirking. "Yeah, yeah. You want to meet Link and Zelda right?" Lenora made a noise of disgust. "I have always hated Zelda. Stupid preppy, high-class fool. She always has Link save her, why can't she save herself." Midna laughed. For a minute she couldn't stop, but soon she was just chuckling and wiped a tear from her eye. "Because she is a very pretty princess. Link enjoys it." Lenora looked at Midna as if she was going to attack her. "Link enjoys saving that thing? Never, ever playing Zelda again. Plot ruined." Midna chuckled again and began to walk. "C'mon. We have to go find your precious Zelda, because I bet that is where Link is."

Lenora growled at her teasing, and the both stepped out into the twilight, Midna kept walking while Lenora fell to the ground. Lenora screamed as she felt a unusual feeling come over her. Midna looked back and gasped. "No, it can't be!" Lenora laid there for a moment, then tried to get up. She felt herself getting up, but it was unusual. Weird. She noticed she was low to the ground. 'How odd. am I crawling?' but she could feel she wasn't. She looked at the horrified, but mystified look on Midna's face. Then she looked down at her hand-or paw. She yelped as she saw there was fur there! Then she began to explore what actions would cause this, what her mind could make her do. She could feel that this was an animal body and judging by the feel..."Im a wolf?!" she yelled, but it came out as a howl. Midna quickly silenced her. Lenora after a few moments calmed down looking at her right paw. She shuddered at her mental recognition her hand was now a paw. And noticed that there was a strange mark on it. It looked like a piece of triforce emblem but different. Upside down and black. She also wondered why there was only one triangle. "I brought you here. You are from a nether realm. You are grouped in with the twilight. But my question is, why do you have a triforce, twilightians don't have a triforce as a actual symbol." Midna said, baffled. Lenora knew the answer though. 'You just started one.' She thought. Nice one, Midna. Or so she thought.But she was secretly pleased by the idea. She could feel she was now just as important to Midna as Link was to Zelda.

Meanwhile, on his way to the princesses castle, he heard a distant howl. He heard it in stress. His ears swiveled to the east, where he had heard it. He had to fight the urge to go and help it. Being a wolf, he had the sympathy as a human for the wolves, because in a way, he was their kind. He sighed and pushed his legs harder and harder, racing like a bullet to Zelda. He cared for her safety because she was part of the triforce, but nothing more. He was actually dreading seeing Zelda again.


	2. Chapter 2

Link climbed the tower until he came to Zelda's keep. She was staring out her tower's window just like last time. His paws scraped the stone as he entered, frightening Zelda. Zelda pivoted swiftly to see Link staring at her. "So it really is twilight?" She asked, taking in his wolf form. Link nodded and Zelda turned away again. "Link...could your twilight princess had done this?" There was a moment of silence, then Link gave a low-key snarl. Enough to let Zelda know of his opinion. Zelda chuckled. "I guess i should have known your opinion already." She sighed and looked into the orangeish-red sky. It was pretty, but deadly as all evil was. Link sat there and yawned. He expected Midna to show up anytime. Meanwhile Midna was riding Lenora to the princess's castle. "Turn...now jump...not that way! Even a dog should have a better IQ than you!" At that jibe, Lenora threw Midna off her back, barked loudly and growled at Midna. This action tended to repeat until they got to Zelda's keep. Once they did get there, Lenora saw for the first time Zelda and Link as a wolf. Unlike Link, Lenora's footsteps were light and didn't make a noise. She crept up behind Link and he still didn't know. Midna, bored, gave out one of her gloomy sighs and made both of them jump. Link turned to see Midna...and another wolf? But she didn't seem to be from here, from her smell. She had Black shiny fur with electric blue eyes. Lenora took a step towards Zelda and Link jumped in between them, his face screwed up in a sign of aggression. Lenora returned the face with a long string of snarls. Zelda's eyes widened and she gasped as she caught a look at her paw. "Link stop!" Link grumbled, but came to a standstill. Midna chuckled and smiled devilishly at Link, who saw her through his peripheral vision. He knew that expression, it was another of her taunts about being Zelda's guard dog. He barked sharply at her, then looked to Zelda who was now on the floor.

Zelda went to take the grey paw but Lenora snapped it back, growling. Zelda persisted and grabbed the paw in a death grip. She saw the symbol and hissed. "Midna what have you done?!" "I have saved your royal-oww!" Midna yelped as Link clawed her leg, he rolled his eyes at her. Midna and Zelda never kept company without getting into a argument, not matter who has saved who in the end. Unfortunately Zelda was not as easily tamed as Midna. "You brought her here, and now you have created another Triforce through the nether realms. Are you insane?" Midna growled. "No, im desperate, and you should be to!" "This isn't your realm to care for!" "Like only you would be able to help it." Midna snapped. "Twilight and nether realms is my area of expertise, so i suggest you be grateful. and after all, it's my duty to help when a past ally needs aid in battle." she said before beginning to walk out when suddenly the room got a little darker...and they felt like they were being watched. Lenora put her ears back and Link coiled. Midna paused and Zelda stayed silent. "Link?" Midna whispered. Link gave a nod when suddenly a dark laugh filled the room. A black hooded figure appeared before Zelda and Zelda merely gasped before she started to choke. The figure blocked Lenora's view of Zelda but turned around. Lenora shook from head to toe. She stared at a carbon-copy of Link, but with black clother, white hair, and red eyes. Those red eyes. Suddenly he disappeared within a veil of smoke and left a image of Zelda holding her throat. Crimson liquid flowed in between her fingers as she dropped down to the floor. After a moment she stopped moving. Everyone stood there in shock. Link was the first to move. He howled and ran towards Zelda but Midn yanked him back. "Stop! It's too late!" Link spun around, snarled, and bit Midna.

"Link STOP! Look behind you!" Lenora yelled. Link looked at her in confusion. Had she just spoke to him...in wolf tongue? Sure enough, he looked behind him a froze. Zelda's body was dividing into black,red,and silver splinters. They rose in the air until they disappeared. "You're next wolf boy!" A dark voice said and suddenly the figure was in front of Link. Lenora didn't think-just acted. She leaped on the figure and bit hard into his neck. Dark link slung her off and hissed. Lenora snarled then yelped. "Get out!" Yelled Midna, who had used her mask to transform into her monster form. Dark Link smiled at her. "He won't live long anyway. He's a triforce, it's open season on them." He said then dissipated into smoke. Midna returned to her normal self and laughed at Lenora's horrified expression. "I didn't hurt you, so your fine now." Lenora still stood frozen there. Midna snapped her fingers in front of her eyes. "C'mon we got work to do. Mush, Link!" She said, jumping on Link. He barked at her,Lenora let out a wolfy laugh,and started down the spiral staircase to ground-level. Once they were there they settled on the grass. Lenora and Link side by side and Midna cross-legged in front of them. "So this guy, Dark Link right? The one that Lanayru showed you that time?" Midna asked Link, he nodded. "Alright, is obviously hunting the triforce wielders and causing the twilight. Now i have a hunch, but if it's true...we're totally screwed." Link raised a eyebrow. "When that thing was in there...i sensed something. He felt familiar, but nothing like you, Link. He reminded me of...Zant...and that red beast..."Lenora and Link's blood went cold. Lenora cursed and Link shook his head. "We need to see if the mirror is intact so i can visit Zant's spiritual prison. Now of to the desert of the redeads!" Lenora pinned her reas back and whined. She didn't like redeads at all. "C'mon scaredy dog! If you can't handle yourself then you'll just have to cower behind Link!" Lenora growled at the semi-threat and took the lead in two strides and her and Link raced all the way to the desert. Lenora found herself enjoying it. 'Maybe i do belong here' she thought. wishfully.


	3. Chapter 3

After fighting through monsters to get to the Twilight Mirror and the group finally get there. Link and Midna and Lenora look at the mirror confused. It was shattered like Midna had once done. Link growled slightly-he wanted to know why Midna had done it. Hadn't they been nice allies? "Stop your growling, puppy." Link barked at Midna's insult as Lenora paced-still not feeling well fighting the Redeads. She came up and sniffed the mirror. Then she touched it with a paw and it gleamed a little. She yelped in surprise, getting Midna and Link's attention. "What happened?" Midna asked, and so you demonstrated again for her. "Well, i thought it was a myth. This changes everything." Midna said in a matter-of-fact way. Lenora gave her a glare. "Okay okay! I'll tell you what i know! See...I had to take the chance despite my wants to protect Hyrule from Twili...but i had once heard that if a portal has been broken, then it can be mended on the side it was broken. It was said to take a creature of the nether realm and a creature of the triforce. So...We can forge the mirror again. Hey! Don't get any ideas!" Link was wagging his tail. He would love to have his funny companion back. "We are still lethal! Anyway. Since the mirror wasn't broken there was no way for Zant to come unless..." Midna held her face in thought and Link's brow furrowed thinking too. Meanwhile Lenora heard a familiar song. The song grew louder and louder until it caught Midna and Link's attention too. As Link listened his hackles raised and he began to growl. Lenora dropped to the ground. No...Please. They.Can't.Know...I.Can't.Hurt.Them. Suddenly Lenora rose to her feet. her actual feet. Link saw for the first time what she looked like as human. She wore a grey tunic like his own and had long black hair and her face...No something was wrong. Her face was being covered by a mask...It was multicolored with spikes and he thought he had seen it before..."Oh no! Lenora! How did he get our mask?!" Midna used her own mask to restrain Lenora. Lenora looked at her with cold eyes and let out a awful shriek that hurt Link's ears. Suddenly shadow beings dropped from a red portal of twilight. Midna and Link fought them-but in doing so gave Lenora the importunity to make her escape. She was running down the staircase when black smoke enveloped her and white familiar hands grabbed her-then suddenly they were in the old temple of time. Shadow LInk appeared before you and assessed you. "I knew Majora's Mask would bring out the evil in your blood. Tell me, wasn't it the Song of Healing you always loved? Even when it's lyrics were evil?" "Shadow Link i am in no mood for games. Get to the point-but yes. I thank you for letting me escape that dreaded wolf's body." "Well now. Don't be so hasty. I had to go through a lot to get that little mask. After all, the Twili tribe wouldn't let their instruments get destroyed would they? Not really. The Twili are selfish-including Midna. Now here is the thing, you have to listen to me. Will you take orders Lenora?" Lenora snorted. "Not from the likes of you-not unless i get something out of it." "What will you get? You will get the entire twilight realm along with Midna,Link,and Zelda as your slaves." "The human realm?" "The human realm?" He asked. Surprised. "What is your business there?" "Will i be able to rule it, Shadow Link?" Shadow Link looks at Lenora like shes crazy. "Sure, but where is the fun in that.?" "That's none of your business...master." Lenora says before bowing before her new leader. "And please by all means do not call me Lenora, that it my light name. Now with Majora's mask i have a new identity- I am Calla...the Shadow Princess" Shadow Link looks down at Lenora as she begins to rise. A shame that mask covers that face of hers... He thought as he smiles at Lenora. "Come. We have business. And when this is all over and Ganondorf and his knights rule Hyrule, you will be placed among us as their princess-for i would be the prince." "I look forward to that day." Lenora says. But too bad you won't live to see it. Nor will Ganondorf. The kingdom and the two realms are mine. She thought. With a haunting sigh Shadow Link took Lenora to Lanayru's Cavern. Hyrule had so many secrets...


End file.
